Aliens vs Mafia
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Para Tsunayoshi Sawada definitivamente la vida era tan jodidamente… Injusta. No solo tenía que lidiar con los súper-poderes que le dio un meteorito que le cayó encima y desde entonces trabajar junto a su madre, Forzadamente, para el gobierno tanto mundial como interestelar y su compromiso con una princesa extraterrestre. Sino que ahora tiene que lidiar... Resumen completo adentro..


Aliens vs Mafia.

Resumen: Para Tsunayoshi Sawada definitivamente la vida era tan jodidamente… Injusta. No solo tenía que lidiar con los súper-poderes que le dio un meteorito que le cayó encima y desde entonces trabajar junto a su madre, Forzadamente, para el gobierno tanto mundial como interestelar y su compromiso con una princesa extraterrestre. Sino que ahora tiene que lidiar con unos guardianes sobreprotectores, y unos jodidos lideres pervertidos de familias mafiosas…

Advertencias: AU. Yaoi, Lemon, extraterrestres, mención de personajes de Ben 10 y Fate Zero.

Emparejamientos: AllXTsuna(Adultos posesivos, sádicos, crueles, ambiciosos: Dino, Kyoya, Byakuran, Mukuro, Enma X Genio, caballeroso, amable y adorable Adolecente hormonal Tsuna, XD *Q*), FS (Fong x Skull), RL (Reborn x Lambo), Gelardo x Albito (son de video juegos) etc.

Cap. 1: Yo Sawada Tsunayoshi te eh vencido Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Un bello chico de cabellos castaño indomable desafiando la gravedad largo atado en una cola baja que llegaba un poco más allá de la espalda y de ojos grandes y un poco afilados color caramelo, de constitución menuda pero en forma, delicada pero sin llegar a ser tan femenina, elegante, con facciones y movimientos refinados y aristocráticas, vestido con un traje de cuero ajustado a su figura, Pantalón negro y abrigo de cuero con mangas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos (como una combinación de trajes de agentes de Nick furia con ojo de halcón) caminaba calmadamente por los pasillos de un gran edificio subterráneo con una forma poco usual (básicamente como la de los hombres de Negro) este era el cuartel secreto de A.U.D.I.B.L.E.* (Agencia Universal de Defensa, Inteligencia, Bidimensional* de Logística y Espionaje) en Japón.

El este chico respondía al nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, también conocido como "Ghostly of Shadow" "Fantasma de las sombras" por sus grandes habilidades. Era y sigue siendo el mejor agente de A.U.D.I.B.L.E. a sus 16 años el mejor en su departamento y superiores. Él se encargaba de las acciones diplomáticas en otros planetas y secciones del universo, también era un gran guerrero, un genio estratega y un líder nato, tenía mucha experiencia pues aunque no lo pareciera Tsunayoshi ya había participado en barias guerras, tanto del mundo humano como interestelares.

También tenía una hermosa prometida. Su nombre: Irisviel von Einzbern*, princesa de Fate Kleper* El planeta gemelo a la tierra pero un poco más frio. Ella era hermosa: De cabellos tan blancos como la nieve con un flequillo en forma de M, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel alvina tan blanca y fina como la porcelana o la seda misma, de facciones elegantes, delicadas y hermosas aunque le llevara 12 años a tsuna esto no se notaba y a nadie le importaba, se suponía que cuando Tsunayoshi cumpliera los 17 años iría a vivir a Fate Kleper y casarse con Irisviel. No tendría problema ya que él conocía a la perfección más de mil idiomas extraterrestres, se llevaba bien con la mayoría de las criaturas que conocía ya que las trataba con respeto y era educado además de muy caballeroso. Todo lo que una mujer quería en un hombre él lo poseía.

Pero…

Siempre existe un pero.

Irisviel y Tsunayoshi, a pesar de amarse con locura, no se veían como pareja, era más bien amor de hermanos. Además ambos eran Bisexuales y tenían interés en otras personas. Aunque no lo suficiente como para separarse ya que tenía miedo de que alguien dañara a su preciado hermano/a. ya que los dos tenían el extraño fetiche de sobreprotección entre ellos, que hacía pensar mal a las personas. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo…

Cada uno podía tener todos los amantes que quisiera después del matrimonio y de por lo menos dos hijos de ambos. Si uno de sus amantes le gustaba al otro lo compartirían y así harían un harem compartido… Una extraña forma de amor, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Eso era retorcido y ambos lo reconocían pero hasta que llegara su verdadero amor no podrían cambiarlo.

Lo bueno era que los del consejo no se opusieron… Debían agradecer que estos ancianos fueran tan abiertos de mente al aceptar tal cosa. Pero era porque Tsunayoshi era bastante… Persuasivo (traduciéndose como que el chico, aun con sus trece años cuando lo decidió, daba miedo demasiado para un chico tan adorable como el).

Pero punto y aparte, Cuando Tsunayoshi le presento a su madre: Nana (que trabajaba también para A.U.D.I.B.L.E como segunda al mando) a Irisviel podría decirse que fue el día más traumático de su existencia…

No fue porque ellas se odiaran, al contrario, congeniaron perfectamente (tanto como para que a Irisviel se le ocurriera la idea de convertir a Nana en su primera amante, gracias al cielo que Nana rechazo la oferta por el amor a su Prometido, cosa que Tsunayoshi por primera vez en su existencia agradeció) Hasta el punto de que Nana le enseñara a Irisviel su pasión…

Yaoi…

Yaoi Hard Puro.

Irisviel inmediatamente se enamoró del Yaoi y le pidió a Tsunayoshi que si llegaba a tener amantes hombres (cosa que era seguro) le dejara verlos juntos… Tsunayoshi tenía 14 años cuando sucedió…

Aún tenía el trauma…

Y eso era que tanto el cómo su Madre y Prometida compartían la opinión de que cuando se trataba de relaciones Boys Love, Tsunayoshi era el pasivo. Aunque desde ese día Tsuna también se convirtió al Yaoi (Aleluya, Aleluya) Y ahora ya no le importa tanto eso.

Pero eso hoy lo dejaba en otra carpeta (digamos que es aficionado al papeleo, por suerte) Y se dirigía a la oficina de su Madre. En la parte superior del edificio. Su Madre era Descendiente de alienígenas (más específicamente de anoditas y celestiales, eso sumado al hecho de que a él le cayó un meteorito cuando tenía 8 años, activo los dones que su sangre guardaba multiplicándolos por 10, a pesar de que nunca se había visto un anodita masculino Tsunayoshi tiene todos los poderes propios de su especie, igual que su madre) Que les gano un buen puesto en A.U.D.I.B.L.E.

Cuando paso a la oficina se encontró con su madre mirando a fura de su oficina, donde tenía la vista de una Ciudad subterránea* llamada "Shomin" (que significa: Pueblo Bajo) donde habitaban algunos de los extraterrestres que venían a la tierra a vivir. Aun sin voltearse a ver a su hijo Nana comenzó a hablar.

Nana: Ya te has enterado, Cierto?

Tsuna: Si.

Nana: Y qué opinas—se voltea a mirarlo fijamente.

Tsuna: Ambos sabemos que para mí es imposible… después de todo me casare en un año y me iré a vivir a Fate Kleper. No puedo tomar el mando de Vongola.

Nana: Es tu herencia…

Tsuna: Al igual que mi responsabilidad… Lo sé. Pero simplemente no puedes pedirme esto, yo no quiero ser líder de Vongola.

Nana: Según lo que nos reportó Skull, Reborn el Arcobaleno vendrá dentro de una semana a más tardar… No puedes simplemente fingir tu muerte así como así. Además Vongola está en crisis, el noveno no podrá con el ataque de estado que Xanxus está planeando, los planes a futuro de Millefiore y Mucho menos después de la traición de la Famiglia Cavallone y los constantes desacuerdos con Simón Famiglia.

Tsuna: Vongola está destinada a caer bajo el mando del Noveno, eso es algo inevitable, y todos lo sabemos, la pregunta es… Porque quieres que yo asuma el poder del Vongola?

Nana: Es tiempo—Susurra bajito, pero aun así Tsuna la oye y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa.

Tsuna: Te refieres a…

Nana: Hai, Tenemos que empezar el "Proyecto Evolution"… puede que seamos poderosos, pero aun así el consejo quiere que tengamos más apoyo… ¿Qué mejor que la Famiglia Mafiosa más poderosa de la Tierra y sus aliados para esto? Después de todo las Llamas de última voluntad son una buena forma de manejar el Mana del universo, pocos extraterrestres pueden manejarlo como los Vongola, además la tecnología de la tierra aunque es demasiado primitiva es más… interesante que en otros planetas… Como la Bazuka de los diez años… A Paradox le encanto esa cosa y no deja de alabar a los Bovino por ello.

Tsuna: Porque no me sorprende? Esto solo significa que tendré que bajarle a Dame-Tsuna y ser yo mismo? Solo por eso tendré que tomar el mando del Vongola? Porque seguro querrán que Vongola se convierta a A.U.D.I.B.L.E. en un futuro.

Nana: Exactamente…

Tsuna: Ahhhh pero me gusta jugar con los idiotas…. Y no me gusta esta responsabilidad… por cierto y tú Mama… También?

Nana: No me queda otra opción….

Tsuna: Oh ansió ver la cara de Iemitsu cuando nos vea—Sonrisa Maliciosa.

Nana: Yo igual—Responde la sonrisa—Por cierto, Tienes que ir pensando en un guardián que sea de los nuestros…

Tsuna: Ya los tengo en mente…

Nana: Baya eso es rápido… Y en quién piensas?

Tsuna: El primero es el Rayo: Bovino Lambo…

Nana: Mmm… Buena opción, Lambo-kun es descendiente de un Amperi y su control de la electricidad es increíble, además a Paradox le encantara tratar más con el… quien Más?

Tsuna: Rokudo Mukuro…

Nana: Es que estás loco? Rokudo Mukuro? Enserio? Sé que se llevan bien pero…

Tsuna: Es desdiente de un Necrofriggiano madre y además su llama es niebla, algo muy raro ya que normalmente tienen llamas tipo lluvia o nieve, el ultimo y único hibrido Nocrofriggiano/humano que tenía llamas tipo niebla fue Daemon Spade y fue el mejor ilusionista de su tiempo… Imagínate que tan poderoso aliado puede llegar a ser…

Nana: Ok, ok me has convencido, por más que Mukuro-kun este loco tienes razón. Ellos serán tus guardianes… Llamare a Bermuda para proponerle un trato, sabes que no hace nada gratis por más que seamos buenos amigos…

Tsuna: De acuerdo…

Nana: Eso es todo hijo?

Tsuna: Si, nos vemos pasado-mañana en la Cena.

Nana: No iras a la escuela?

Tsuna: No, tengo ganas de ir a ver a mi Iri-chan.

Nana: Oh Iri-chan! Salúdala de mi parte y dile que no nos podremos ver por un tiempo para nuestras reuniones semanales. Tengo que llevarle un informe a Kawahira-sama y sabes que no le gusta esperar… Iremos cambiándoles la memoria a los ciudadanos y que piensen que siempre has sido como realmente eres.

Tsuna: Ok mom´s nos vemos, y salúdame a Kawa-Boss—se despide de beso de mejilla.

Nana: Nos vemos hijo…- Observa como su hijo sale de su oficina y con esto regresa su vista a los papeles que tiene que leer, firmar y sellar… Mierda. Ella odiaba el papeleo hasta la muerte, Como era posible que a su hijo le gustara hacerlo? No lo entendía. Con un suspiro cansado solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a trabajar.

_En el otro lado del mundo: Italia_

Un bebe con traje y sombrero de fieltro, estaba leyendo el informe sobre su nuevo alumno, no era que confiara en todas las tonterías que escribía Iemitsu… Pero podría sacar buena información de aquí.

Esto era lo único valioso que saco del Informe.

Nombre: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Familiares: Sawada Iemitsu (padre), Sawada Nana (madre)

Edad: 16 años.

Cumpleaños: 14 de Octubre.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Ciudad residente: Namimori, Japón.

Nivel institucional: Kōtōgakkō (Escuela Media Superior / Bachillerato/ Preparatoria/ Secundaria Superior)

Notas estudiantiles: Por debajo del promedio.

Mejor materia: Economía del hogar.

Peor materia: Matemáticas.

Habilidades físicas: Ninguna.

Amigos: Ninguno que se conozca.

Cualquier habilidad: Es bueno en la cocina, costura y diseño.

Nada más. Oh cuanto se divertiría con este nuevo Dame-alumno suyo…

Que equivocado estaba.

_Mansión Vongola_

Nono estaba triste… Su último hijo: Federico había muerto. Frente a él en su oficina estaban todos sus guardianes reunidos, al igual que unos de los que hubieran sido guardianes de su hijo. Tratando de convencerlo de que eligiera a Xanxas como Decimo ya que no se fiaban de ese tal Tsunayoshi Sawada para el puesto.

Todos habían leído el informe sobre el chico, o bueno lo que se consideraba informe por parte de Iemitsu, y estaban de acuerdo en que Tsunayoshi no era apto para tal puesto…

Entre ellos el más persistente era Gokudera Hayato de 24 años, el que hubiera sido el guardián de la Tormenta de Federico y que ahora pasaría a ser de Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi también de 24 años el que hubiera ocupado el puesto de guardián de la lluvia lo secundaba conque un niño normal como el no debería estar en la mafia. Sasagawa Ryogei de 26 años, el sol se mostraba serio como pocas veces, se podía apreciar que estaba enojado. Ni hablar del guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya también de 26, ninguno estaba dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de un niño diez años menor que ellos.

Timotteo: Comprendan por favor, no es algo que se pueda cambiar y no entra a discusión.

Hayato: Pero Nono, este niño puede ser la ruina de Vongola.

Tomotteo: Creo que lo están subestimando… Bajo la tutela de Reborn se convertirá en un gran Jefe.

Con este último argumento logro hacer que ninguno le cuestionara más… Por el momento, Nono estaba absolutamente seguro de que tanto Hayato, Takeshi como Ryohei le vendrían a seguir insistiendo en no meter al niño en este mundo, uno por fidelidad a su hijo y los otros por no manchar la pureza de un niño…Y sobre Kyoya… Estaba seguro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, era seguro que iría a Japón junto con Reborn para el entrenamiento de Tsunayoshi solo por tener un oponente que fuera digno.

Por otro lado estaba el tema de las bacantes a guardianes del Rayo y la Niebla… Los otros dos candidatos habían muerto junto con Federico. Por lo menos Tsunayoshi podría escoger a estos dos guardianes y tener a alguien de su edad junto a él.

_En la isla Simón_

Kozato Enma era un apuesto hombre de 25 años, de cabellos y ojos rojos como la sangre, sonrisa seductora y un tanto sarcástica y arrogante, cuerpo bien formado y una personalidad bromista, sombría y un tanto cruel. Es el actual Decimo jefe de su Famiglia: La familia Simón. Enma era considerado el mejor Jefe de Simón después de Primo ya que fue el único capaz de devolverle su gloria en tan poco tiempo.

Tanto Enma como su familia no podían estar más contentos. Su venganza en contra de Vongola se efectuaría dentro de poco, con la muerte de Federico y la próxima de Sawada Tsunayoshi podrían tomar su lugar como la familia más poderosa.

Aunque eso podría esperar, después de todo Vongola ya tenía problemas y no dudaban que con la asunción de este Dame-chico, Vongola terminaría de hundirse, fingirían ayudarlos y después los apuñalarían por la espalda tal y como ellos lo hicieron en un pasado.

Por mientras disfrutarían viendo la agonía del chico desde las sombras, aun no sabían que apariencia tenia pero si los informes eran correctos debía ser patético. Esperarían el momento adecuado y el mudo seria suyo.

Por ahora solo se alistara para ir a la junta con las siete Famiglias más poderosas: Vongola, Caballone, Simón (ósea ellos), Millefiore, Evocatore (seguía preguntándose cómo llegaron a ser tan poderosos si el actual jefe no tenía llamas), Bertesco y por ultimo Giglio Nero.

_Italia: Mansión Millefiore_

Byakuran Gesso era un hombre de 25 años apuesto de cabellos blanco inmaculado, ojos color lavanda, y un tatuaje debajo de su ojo, piel alvina y rasgos varoniles, un cuerpo de infarto y una personalidad un tanto retorcida y sobretodo cruel.

Su objetivo principal era la dominación total del mundo y ahora con un patético niño en el mando del Vongola sería más sencillo.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba…

_Italia: Mansión Cavallone_

Dino Cavallone era un hombre atractivo de 27 años con cabellos rubios peinados para atrás con un flequillo cubriéndole un ojo que son de color café claro, piel color crema y cuerpo de adonis como los otros jefes ya mencionados, con un tatuaje que cubría desde su mano Izquierda hasta su cadera,(Maldita sea Tsuna es tan afortunado) Con una personalidad cruel, un tanto sádica y posesiva.

Él tenía la ambición e convertir a su familia en la más poderosa, como se lo prometió a su padre y solo destruyendo el Vongola lo lograría, Con ese niñato al mando en un futuro próximo seria tan simple…

Enserio que estos hombres subestiman demasiado a sus adversarios…

_ Cinco días más tarde: Namimori_

Tsuna iba en el ascensor con forma cilíndrica hacia arriba, debía agradecer que la entrada a Shomin estuviera bien oculta en su casa:

La tan afamada "Posada Sawada*: Para los visitantes sin hogar en este mundo" (Yado Sawada: Kono sekai no hōmuresu hōmon-sha ni.)

Su lema: "Siempre en familia" (Itsumo kazoku no naka de)

Y claro que en la entrada de su casa esto estaba traducido a… 20 idiomas humanos. (Claro que solo a ojos expertos, los de los extraterrestres, estaba traducido a Cien Idiomas alienígenas) Si Iemitsu viera la hermosa casa rustica con un extenso jardín y otras casa en la que se convirtió su cuadra (porque tuvieron que comprar toda la cuadra donde estaba su propia casa) Se quedaría mudo con cara de Idiota (más de la que ya tenía)

Avía estado más de lo planeado con su hermana (y prometida) Irisviel, La mujer ya tenía sus 28 años y seguía viéndose de 19 (un gran consuelo para ambos) los ancianos les habían exigido un heredero ya debido a que Irisviel había contraído una enfermedad que la mataría lentamente le quedaban por lómenos 10 años de vida si seguía los cuidados adecuados, porlómenos vería crecer a su hija hasta cierto punto, Tsuna no pudo negarle el derecho de ser madre.

Para vergüenza de tsuna lo habían tenido que hacer a los ojos de todos para comprobar que no había truco. Su madre y Kawahira habían sido informados y con resignación lo aceptaron, lo bueno fue que antes de regresar le habían hecho una prueba a Irisviel de embarazo…

Tsunayoshi seria padre a los 17 años a más tardar.

No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero no pudo decirle que no a Irisviel. Después de todo ella no podría encontrar a su verdadero amor y no podría estar para su hija/o. Era triste pero Irisviel le prohibió sentirse tiste o algo parecido, ella quería que por lómenos uno fuera Feliz y le hizo prometerle que sería Feliz aun si ella no estaba ahí, que encontraría a una pareja y que cuidaría de la hija/o de ambos.

Tsunayoshi había decidido que pasaría l mayor tiempo con su hermana-Prometida y de una vez iría a vivir a Fate Kleper, los planes de boda se habían adelantado y la ceremonia seria en la Tierra, junto a la luna de miel, ya que uno de los deseos de Irisviel era conocer la Tierra. Nadie pudo negarle nada, así que prosiguieron, Nana había ido a Fate Kleper a ayudar a Irisviel en lo necesario. Se casarían dentro de un mes antes de que el vientre de Iri-chan creciera.

Cuando al fin llego a arriba y el asesor se avío, estaba en la sala de estar. Era espaciosa con sillones de cuero blanco, paredes color crema piso de caoba con pinturas y floreros con hermosas flores decorando el lugar. Salió de la chimenea (que era donde estaba el asesor) y miro el reloj que colgaba por encima de este… eran las 4:30 a.m. demasiado temprano para su gusto. De repente sintió su celular vibras en su bolcillo y al abrirlo leyó el mensaje que le fue enviado por su maestro de armas y estilos de pelea alienígenas: Skull el Inmortal. Su mayor informante en el mundo de la mafia.

_De: Skull_

_Para: Gaki_

_Asunto: Tienes que ver…_

_El sol Arcobaleno y la Próxima nube Vongla han llegado a Namimori, se dirigen a tu casa, tardaran media hora en llegar, estoy por allá en cinco._

_Ps: El Bambino llego ayer por la noche a la posada, está en la habitación conjunta a la tuya_

_Ps2: Nana-hahaue me dejo a cargo de la posada._

_Ps3: espero un buen desayuno Gaki._

Sip ese era Skull, la verdadera personalidad de Skul no era como la daba a los otros arcobalenos, de echo él era serio pero bromista, alegre y humilde, aunque también tenía su lado sádico y homicida que solo dejaba salir en el campo de batalla, Skull era uno de los mejores agentes de A.U.D.I.B.L.E. ya que él fue entrenado técnicamente desde su nacimiento y todos le tenía un gran respeto no solo por sus habilidades sino porque… Bueno Skull es hijo de Kawahira.

Digo todo aquel que pudiera soportar a Kawahira y sus excentricidades merecía respeto, entre ellos estaban Nanako (Nana) la segunda al mando de A.U.D.I.B.L.E. que era la prometida de Kawahira (porque Nana se cansó de Iemitsu y su abandono, y fue Kawahira el que siempre estuvo a su lado, con el tiempo se enamoraron y decidieron que Nana se divorciaría de Iemitsu y se casarían ante el consejo intergaláctico) y también estaba, obviamente, Tsunayoshi que era el mejor alumno de Kawahira (y próximamente su hijastro).

Tsuna simplemente se dirigió a la cocina, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Skull que podría cocinar algo en solo Cinco minutos?, bueno por lómenos lo intentaría. Sintió su celular vibrar otra vez y observo otro mensaje por parte de Skull

_De: Skull_

_Para: Gaki_

_Asunto: Se me olvido decirte…_

_Hahaue dijo que te dijera que Rokudo saldrá del Vendicare mañana por la mañana (de Italia), Bermuda dijo que solo te lo entregara a ti y que te esperaran en la reunión de las siete famiglias más poderosas para hacer la presentación del Decimo Vongola. _

_Ps: Estamos jodidos_

_Ps2: Quiero Remen…_

_Ps3: Suerte Gaki.._

"Oh, sí que estamos jodidos"—Penso Tsuna mientras ponía a calentar el agua para el ramen y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz-"oh más bien… Ellos están jodidos"—sonrió sádicamente.

_En el Aeropuerto_

Un atractivo hombre de unos 26 años de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul metálico fríos y afilados con piel color crema, y cuerpo muy bien formado, vestido con un traje negro y camisa purpura y corbata negra caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto de Namimori con un bebe de cabello de punta y traje negro con un sombrero y un chupete color amarillo, sentado en su hombro derecho.

Raborn: Me pregunto qué clase de saludo puedo darle a mi nuevo Dame-Alumno?

Kyoya: Hm

Reborn sabía que Kyoya estaba fastidiado con esto pero no era su culpa que él quisiera venir para tortu… digo entrenar a su nuevo Dame-Alumno. Ninguno sabía que apariencia tenia pero suponían que debía ser patética igual que su forma de ser. Se dirigieron a un Lamborghini color negro que les esperaba fuera del aeropuerto y se subieron. Debían dirigirse a la casa Sawada para sorprender a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No imaginaban que los sorprendidos serían ellos…

_Posada Sawada_

Tsunayoshi consiguió hacer Ramen de puerco (el favorito de Kawahira y Skull) y unos Dangos en cinco minutos. Cuando termino Skull llegó por la chimenea, venia vestido con un tarje Slim Fit color negro, algo desordenado sin maquillaje y sin vendajes dejando ver su piel suave y libre de imperfecciones. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, aunque seguía teniendo sus pirsig. Estaba rodeado de un aura sereno, maduro y amigable, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro… sip este era el verdadero Skull.

Skull: Ya llegue Gaki.

Tsuna: Bienvenido Skull-ni.

¿?: Yare, Yare, hacen mucho ruido—Dijo una voz algo infantil.

Ambos vieron como de las escaleras de caoba finamente talladas bajaba un lindo niño de unos 12 años, con el cabello rizado color negro, grandes y hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda piel blanca, son un pequeño sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, vestido con un pijama blanco de seda. Lambo Bovino era su nombre uno de los agentes Elite de A.U.D.I.B.L.E. se había unido después de la muerte de su madre ya que ella no confiaba en los Bovino completamente, tenía 6 años cuando eso sucedió, desde entonces fue puesto bajo la tutela de Skull y Tsuna, Lambo los Veía como sus: hermanos mayores, además de considerar a Nana su Mama y a Kawahira algo así como su Papa.

Lambo: Tsuna-Ni, Skull-Ni, Cuando llegaron?—dice tallándose un ojito con su mano.

Tsuna: Hace unos ocho minutos Ototo.

Skull: Acabo de llegar Bambino… Gaki espero que mi ramen ya este y que no sea del barato..

Lambo: Ramen? Yo quiero..

Tsuna: Descuiden ya está listo y es casero, además hice también Dangos…

Así los tres se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, no necesitaban hablar pues ya sabían que tenían que hacer, Despues de unos 15 minutos terminaron y se fueron al despacho de Nana a vr donde estaban sus invitados…

Skull: Les quedan dos calles más… Que harás Gaki?

Tsuna: Según tengo entendido, han modificado las memorias de todos no?

Skull: Si.

Tsuna: Pues vamos a jugar un juego con ellos… Dejare que vean un poco de mi mientras voy a Italia para la reunión con las Famiglias y me presento personalmente.

Lambo: No es un movimiento peligroso Tsuna-ni?

Tsuna: Si pero quiero ver si ellos pueden con Ghostly of Shadow… Vallan yendo a Italia los alcanzo en unas horas…

Lambo: AHHH? Pero si acabo de llegar…

Skull: Usaremos tu tele-transportador a la base de Italia—Dijo agarrando a lambo y saliendo inmediatamente hacia la sala de estar para ir a Shomin.

Tsuna simplemente los ve salir y decide ir a su cuarto… son las 5:00 am quiere sorprender a sus visitantes y así lo aria…

_Fuera de la Posada_

Tanto Reborn como Hibari tenían una vena saltando en su cabeza y eso era porque… Como carajos se le ocurrió a Iemitsu omitir el pequeñísimo pero importante de talle de que Nana había abierto una Posada en Namimori?

Ah, claro era Iemitsu de quien estaban hablando, él era un Idiota de Primera… Seguían preguntándose como demonios la CEDEF seguía en pie. Como sea esto aria su trabajo más fácil, no tendrían que dejar el estúpido folleto en el buzón y trabajar directamente, aunque, qué clase de persona estaría levantada a las 5 de la mañana? Al parecer si había una persona ya que estaba abierto y decía "Abierto las 24 horas"

Entraron a lo que parecía un vestíbulo que tenía una especie de resección, no había nadie ahí, iban a llamar a alguien cuando una figura menuda vestida con el uniforma de la escuela Preparatoria de Namimori paso corriendo junto a ellos.

¿?: Bien si salgo ahora tengo tiempo suficiente de… oh, visitantes…- dijo parándose de golpe, y yendo del otro lado del mostrador.—Perdonen mi descortesía, pueden llamarme Yoshi mientras estén aquí, Ok?, bueno supongo que quieren dos cuartos, a los nombres de quién?

Reborn: De Reborn Di. Arcobaleno y Hibari Kyoya por favor…- Dice algo desconfiado pues no podía ver el rostro del chico ya que tenía una sudadera con capucha que cubría parte de su rostro, solo se notaban unos mechones de cabello color castaño. Mientras Yoshi escribe a la velocidad de la luz en la computadora.

Yoshi: … Usted es pariente de Skull-san?—Los otros dos se sorprenden por la pregunta pero no lo demuestran.

Reborn: Skull, un motociclista idiota?

Yoshi: Si, Skull D. Arcobaleno, pero él no es idiota.

Reborn: Que no es idiota? Si claro es arrogante con complejo superior pero cobarde estúpido.

Yoshi: Le agradecería que no insulte a Skull-ni, si usted dice todo eso de él significa que no lo conoce, Skull-ni es una de las personas más amables, tranquilas y responsables que he conocido, si actúa así es solo para hacer más dinero en el mundo de la farándula para donarlo a la caridad, usted no sabe todo lo que Skull-ni tuvo que pasar cuando niño. Así que por favor no hable así de él… Sus cuartos son el 18 y R que están cerca de mi habitación en el último piso que es la habitación 27, aquí tienen sus tarjetas, el pago lo pueden dar en tarjeta de crédito o efectivo, no importa la nacionalidad, puede pagarnos antes de que se retiren o haciendo trabajos para nosotros, si tienen algún problema no duden en acudir a mi o a Lambo-ototo en la habitació Skull-ni en la habitación S. Oka-san no está así que yo soy quien anda aquí… Un gusto en conocerlos y espero que disfruten su estadía. Por cierto Mi nombre completo es Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero llámenme Yoshi o Tsuna respondo por ambos, con permiso me retiro…

Dijo todo tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de contestar. Cuando reaccionaron y se habían librado del Shock inicial técnicamente corrieron hacia la entrada solo para descubrir a Tsunayoshi montado en una patineta decorada con calaveras yendo en camino hacia be-tu-a-sa-ver-don-de.

Kyoya: Wao, El herbívoro es interesante—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa depredadora.

Raborn por otro lado estaba intrigado, Tsunayoshi demostró ser todo lo contrario a lo que Iemitsu describió en su informe, por lo que pudo descifrar en esos cortos segundos… Tsunayoshi era bueno en informática, no era torpe, ni tímido, al parecer sabia manejar bien las cantidades de dinero, manejaba el papeleo y sabia controlar multitudes.

Oh si Iemitsu sufriría…

_ Con Tsuna_

Tsuna estaba camino al aeropuerto si quería hacer una persecución tenía que empezar desde lo más básico, había dejado una nota en las habitaciones de Kyoya y Reborn antes de viajar así que sería fácil. Debía agradecer a Paradox quien le trajo esos planos par robots del futuro, solo esperaba que la auto destrucción funcionara correctamente. Ahora apenas estaría anocheciendo en Italia llegaría en la madrugada si sus cálculos no fallaban… Oh que divertido era jugar al gato y al ratón.

_Con Kyoya y Reborn_

Kyoya y Reborn habían salido detrás de Tsunayoshi inmediatamente después de que se perdiera de su vista. Lo habían visto ir a la oficina de correos a enviar un no-se-que. Después fue al templo de Namimori (que estaba en la colina) a ayudar a el anciano sacerdote a barrer la entrada y este le regaló una castañas recién cortadas, luego se dirigió al distrito de compras donde ayudo a una tal Chiyo-san a hacer el inventario de su tienda.

Tanto Reborn como Kyoya estaban impresionados ya que al parecer Tsunayoshi era mucho más de lo que aparento anteriormente… A todas las personas a las cuales preguntaron por él les respondían que no había mejor chico que Tsunayosi, era amable, atento, caballeroso, servicial, responsable, con un corazón de Oro, una sonrisa hermosa, unos ojos llenos de pureza e inocencia, pero que si insultabas a su familia y amigos tenías que tener cuidado, porque él no lo perdonaría.

También se enteraron que tsunayoshi era el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, que era respetado tanto por sus compañeros (superiores e inferiores) y sus maestros, considerado un genio si no fuera porque se saltaba muchas clases, también era el presidente del comité disciplinario (cosa que emociono a hibari) y tenía trabajo de medio tiempo en una florería, y ayudaba de vez en cuando a su madre en la posada.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran las siete y media (faltaba media hora para empezar la escuela) y el sol arcobaleno como la próxima nube vongola estaban algo aturdidos por la cantidad de servicio comunitario que hizo tsunayoshi antes de empezar la escuela… Cuando lo siguieron hasta la escuela, no se sorprendieron de que Tsunayoshi fuera recibido por todos los presente son una inclinación respetuosa y un fuerte y claro: "Ohayōgozaimasu! Seito kaichō"

Este chico era una caja de sorpresas…

Sobre todo cuando lo espiaron durante las clases, e investigaron su record académico… Tenía Excelencia académica más un sobresaliente en todas las materias… Y anterior mente era el líder del equipo de Kendo y Yudo. Sabía artes marciales perfectamente y tenía permiso para conducir…

Reborn sentía que mataría a Iemitsu y Kyoya ya estaba empezando a excitarse por lo buen peleador que parecía ser el niño. Cuando acabaron su día de investigación (que fueron solamente cinco horas, porque Tsunayoshi se aburrió de la escuela y se fue de regreso a casa) recibieron la mayor sorpresa de su vida… Tsunayoshi exploto…

Literal mente.

Estaban siguiendo al niño (que aún no se quitaba la capucha por cierto) hasta su habitación y cuando estuvieron en frente este les dijo..

Tsunayosh: Asta cuando Planean seguirme?—Si se sorprendieron no lo demostraron.

Kyoya: Desde cuando lo sabias?

Tsunayoshi: Son demasiado Obvios.

Reborn: Entonces supongo que tenemos que decirte para que estamos aquí..

Tsunayoshi: No puede esperar para después?, enserio que tengo sueño, no eh dormido desde ayer, que les parece si hablamos más calmadamente dentro de unas cuatro horas?, les prometo que les escuchare atentamente…

Ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza para entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones, para ser sorprendidos con una gran pancarta con globos y confeti que decía:

"_EN HORA BUENA IDIOTAS, ACEPTEN EL DESAFÍO O MUERAN, TIENEN QUE ATRAPARME A VER SI ME ENCUENTRAN, DE AQUÍ A ITALIA VEAMOS SI PUEDEN DARME PELEA. _

_ATTE: EL INCREÍBLE, EL ÚNICO, EL IMITADO PERO JAMÁS IGUALADO, EL INCREÍBLEMENTE SEXI Y SENSUAL TSUNAYOSI SAWADA_"

Decir que ambos estaban rojos de la ira era poco, cuando salieron de sus cuartos se encontraron con Tsunayoshi se acercaron a él pero valla sorpresa se llevaron cuando de repente este exploto y solo quedaron trozos de metal por todos lados, nique decir que cuando pudieron ver bien donde estaba el robot estaban dos boletos de avión con una nota que decía:

"_Quiero ser equitativo, y Salí hace rato rumbo a Italia, espero esto les ayude a seguirme el paso, Encuéntrenme si pueden._

_Atte: El único y original Tsunayoshi Sawada"_

Oh baya que este niño era un verdadero dolor en el trasero…

_Horas después Italia_

Eran las 3: 30 am cuando al fin estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Italia un niño hermoso de unos 16 años los recibió, el niño tenia cabellos castaño indomable desafiando la gravedad largo atado en una cola baja que llegaba un poco más allá de la espalda y de ojos grandes y un poco afilados color caramelo, de constitución menuda pero en forma, delicada pero sin llegar a ser tan femenina, elegante, con facciones y movimientos refinados y aristocráticas, estaba vestido con un pans negro con colgantes de plata, Kyoya no podía de dejar de ver lujuriosamente ese cuerpo cuando este chico les hablo…

Tsuna: Espero hayan disfrutado el viaje en primera clase, pero no crean que todo se terminó aquí, aún tienen que atraparme—termino de decir con una sonrisa radiante. Para seguido ir desapareciendo después de un apagón en todo el lugar que no dejo ver nada.

Lo persiguieron por toda Sicilia, bares, hoteles, parques de diversiones, cines, parques, el puerto por todos lados, ambos estaban cansados y con sueño, no querían reconocer que un niño tan adorable les había ganado. Inclusive llegaron a un festival, el cual no sabían que celebraba hasta que encontraron fotos de Tsunayoshi burlando a Reborn, el festival se llamaba "Ingannare Reborn" (engañando a Reborn)

Decir que Reborn estaba enojado era poco, y decir que Hibari no estaba excitado no era nada, le encantaba la forma de ese niño de jugar con él Bebe. Le gustaba y cuando a Hibari Kyoya le gusta algo, no lo deja escapar por nada.

Final mente llego la tarde y decir que Reborn y Kyoya estaban hechos un desastre era nada también, Joder no durmieron en horas y solo pudieron tomar un café. Final mente decidieron descansar un momento cuando les llego un mensaje de texto al celular de Reborn que decía:

_De: Tsuna_

_Para: El par de Idiotas_

_Asunto: Me encanta tu lado homicida Kyoya._

_Tu Arcobaleno del sol aburres, Como ya no me das diversión iré directo a donde iba, Tengo tantas ganas de conocer a mi abuelito X3, nos vemos haya._

_Atte: El increíblemente lindo y adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi_"

Ambos tenían los ojos más que abiertos. Que tramaba este chico?

_Mansión Vongola_

La reunión con las Siete famiglias más poderosas de la mafia era llevada en la gran e imponente mansión Vongola. Allí estaban los siete hombres (y mujer) más poderosos del mundo (claro que Kawahira y Nana eran los más poderosos de la galaxia y parte del universo) Ellos eran:

El Noveno Capo de la Famiglia Vongola: Timotteo Di. Vongola

El Décimo Capo de la Famiglia Caballone: Dino Di. Caballone

El Décimo Capo de La Famiglia Simón: Enma Kozato.

El Primer Capo de la Famiglia Millifiore: Byakuran Gesso.

El Décimo Capo de la Famiflia Evocatore: Albito Di. Evocatore.

El Décimo Capo de la Famiglia Bertesco: Gelaro Di. Bertesco

La Novena Donna de la Famiglia Giglio Nero: Aria Giglio Nero.

Pero también había colados como Xanxus del Varia y también estaba Iemitsu de la CEDEF.

Estaban junto a sus guardianes más confiables. Ninguno hablaba, solo se veían con recelo la reunión apenas había comenzado y las manos derechas de cada jefe ya sudaban a balas aunque lo aparentaran bien.

Byakuran: Bien, bien, bien. Que les parece, estamos todos reunidos hoy aquí, para qué?. Para decirnos que un niñato inútil, hijo del león joven de Vongola será el próximo Capo de la Famiglia Mafiosa más Poderosa de todas? Lo siento pero creo que me están tomando el pelo.

Xanxus rio abiertamente, Dino y Enma también se rieron abiertamente, aunque muy quedito. Gelardo solo sonrió burlonamente. Los demás solo los vieron con el ceño algo fruncido. Iemitsu iba a decir algo pero fue detenido por el Nono.

Cuando Nono iba a hablar para defender a su heredero, un gran estruendo se escuchó por el lugar, se oyó mucho ruido y gritos, balas y espadazos, los Capos (y Donna) se sorprendieron un poco, después de todo ¿Qué clase de estúpido Idiota se atrevería a atacar la mansión más segura del mundo y con los siete Capos más poderosos del mundo? Sin duda un completo Idiota Suicida.

¿?: No soy un Idiota Suicida, solo soy un humilde, sexi y sensual, agente secreto.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, el humo y los escombros volaban por todos lados, la niebla comenzó a cubrir todo y tres figuras se presentaron ante ellos, parecía ser un adulto con cabeza de piña, un adolecente de estatura media y un niño de unos doce años.

¿?: Kufufufu Baya Ghostly-kun, ya empezaba a extrañar tu sentido del humor.—dijo una vos cantarina pero tétrica.

Cuando el homo empezó a disiparse por fin vieron a las personas que estaban frente a ellos, no pudieron contener sus caras de asombro cuando ante ellos se presentó el rostro sonriente del mayor criminal que hubiera existido en la mafia…

Rukudo Mokuro

Un atractivo hombre de 26 años con el cabello azul, el pelo un poco parado atrás estilo piña y tiene el cabello largo hasta los muslos atado en una cola baja. Su ojo izquierdo de color azul y su ojo derecho es de color rojo, también lleva pendientes, con rasgos maduros, elegantes y varoniles, vestido con una camiseta suelta, corbata y pantalones de cuero, que convino con un abrigo y unos guantes.

¿?: EJEM, lo siento pero Ni-san y yo también somos importantes, Lambo-san quiere un caramelo…

Todos se voltearon a ver al niño, al cual identificaron inmediatamente como Bovino Lambo, uno de sus dolores de cabeza ya que no dejaba de molestarlos con sus caramelos de limón, aunque debían admitir que en cierta parte admiraban al mocoso por poder ser capaz de pasar su seguridad como él lo hacía.

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, Lambo-Kun que modales son esos, yo como tu Oni-sama no te eduque así.

Lambo: Pero Mukuro-Ni, sabes que me gusta la atención.

¿?: Ah, Me ignoran. Ya no les hablo.

Todos voltearon a ver al adolecente que hablo, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, era tan jodidamente adorable asiendo su pucherito con las mejillas infladas y rojitas, cruzado de brazos en modo Chibi, mientras Mukuro y Lambo trataban de hacer que les hablara, lo cual saco barias gotas de sudor a los presentes.

Dino y Enma veían la chico con el puchero con mirada depredadora, sin duda era adorable. Y si fue capaz de llegar hasta ahí también era poderoso.

¿?: No deberían Perder el tiempo de esa Manera, Ghostly-kun.—dijo una voz tétrica pero aguda.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el lugar estaba frio, y ante ellos se materializaron unas sombras tan conocidas que hicieron que los capos empezaran a sudar frio y que los arcobalenos que estaban escondidos (para proteger a Aria) salieran inmediatamente de sus escondites frente a ellos estaban…

Los Vendicare…

Tsuna: Bermuda-kun, llegas tarde, mira que hacerme desvelar no es nada lindo…

Todos los presentes (menos Mukuro y Lambo) miraron al chico como si estuviera loco por hablarle de esa manera a los vendicare, aunque los arcobalenos se sorprendieron por ver que el que parecía el líder tenía en su hombro dos bebes, uno con capa y sombrero de copa, con vendajes que le cubrían todo y el otro con un traje de gala algo desarreglado era…

Colleno: Skull que estás haciendo con Vendicare? Kora.

Los demás vieron sorprendidos a Skull, ya que se suponía que él era el arcobaleno más débil entonces, que hacía con ellos?

Skull: Lo siento Colleno- kōhai, eso es algo que el Gaki tiene que responder.—sorprendió a todos con la voz seria pero burlona que tenía y no la irritante que siempre usaba, entonces colleno de dio cuenta de lo que dijo…

Colleno: KORA, A QUIEN LE LLAMAS KOHAI, KORA.

Skull: Es un gusto estar presentes ante todos—dice ignorando magistralmente a Colleno—me gustaría aclarar que aún faltan personas con quienes tenemos que hablar.

En eso llegan corriendo Reborn y Kyoya seguidos de Hayato, Takeshi y Ryogei. Muchos se sorprendieron en ver el estado en el que llego Reborn, Con su cara pintada, la ropa destrozada, y en lugar de su sombrero estaba una corona. Mukuro, Lambo, Skull, Tsuna e incluso Bermuda no pudieron evitar reírse (claro que Bermuda más quedito que los otros)

Skull: JAjaja… Ahora sí, ya estamos todos…jajaja, perdón. Algo que decir Gaki antes de Empezar?

Tsuna: Por supuesto que sí, ¡Yo Sawada Tsunayoshi e eh vencido Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

.

.

Continuara….

Aclaraciones:

*Lo de Bidimencinal es en el sentido de Electricidad: aísla en una de las direcciones del espacio, y su conductividad es mucho mayor en otro. Pero en este caso es que se encarga de hacer que cada lugar valla avanzando como se debe.

Irisviel: . /_cb20140730164325/typemoon/es/images/d/d9/Irisviel_Von_

Cuartel: .

Fate Kleper, Palacio y ciudad:

8/7388/8999669413_9f1f3d02e8_

wallpapers_original/wallpapers/379855_art_pejzazh_fantasticheskij_1680x1050_( .ru).jpg

Ciudad subteranea:

Posada Sawada: . /_

.

Traje de Skull: .

Vestimenta de Tsuna, reborn y kyoya en su primer encuentro (después de la persecución por media Italia):

albums/aa23/RIN_

Animes por ver:

Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji

orenchi no furo jijou

.

Skull fue el único hijo que tuvieron Kawahira y Sepira (al igual que ellos es extraterrestre y el tío abuelo por muchas generaciones de Luche que sigue viva) atraes del tiempo Skull tuvo muchos nombres como: Gackt, Gregory, Midnight, después de que sus padres se separaron fue a trabajar a distintas partes del universo pero volvió unos siglos después pues su padre estaba un poco decaído y no podía con el cargo de jefe.


End file.
